Fall of the Crystal Empire
Fall of the Crystal Empire (formerly Fall of the Empire) is a fan animation created by Silly Filly Studios, based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It was directed, written, and animated by Marshal "Zedrin" Watson. Set during the time of King Sombra's rule of the Crystal Empire, it is an interpretation of Sombra's defeat at the hooves of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, shown during the events of the episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1.__TOC__ Summary The story opens roughly one thousand years prior to present Equestrian times, with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna—clad in war armor and armed respectively with a spear and sword—on the outskirts of the King Sombra-ruled Crystal Empire. Luna expresses her disdain for Sombra, calling him a coward for holing himself up inside the Empire walls. Celestia states, although their forces are unable to breach, Sombra has lost much ground in the war and they only need a small window of opportunity in which to use the Elements of Harmony on him. Luna considers the possibility of the Elements failing, but Celestia says they are prepared for such a possibility. With that, the royal sisters take to the skies. Celestia and Luna break into the crystal palace from a high stained glass window and attack King Sombra below with a burst of magic. Sombra, having expected their ambush, retaliates with a black crystal scythe, and he battles with them two-on-one in a furious clash of steel and magic. When Celestia pierces Sombra's chest with her spear, she commands him to surrender. Sombra laughs off her words and attacks, saying he can sense much hate and wrath within Celestia. He overtakes Celestia with his shadow magic, causing Celestia to see an illusion where Luna becomes evil and turns against her. The intensity of the illusion makes Celestia lose consciousness. In reality, Luna attacks Sombra from behind with a magic-made sword and creates numerous more with which to attack him. After a brief one-on-one, Sombra entraps Luna in a cage of crystal spires. With the princess of the night pinned, Sombra tells Luna that Celestia fears her and that, even should he fall, it is only a matter of time before she herself falls at Celestia's hooves. He considers Luna a more fitting ruler than Celestia and proposes an alliance with her. In response, Luna breaks free of her crystal prison and attacks Sombra, and Sombra responds in kind with his shadow magic. Luna nearly succumbs to Sombra's dark powers, but she overcomes it with her own, causing her eyes to change color. She scoffs at Sombra's comprehension of the darkness, saying that it dwarfs hers, and she takes up his scythe. Sombra, now fearful of Luna's powers, attacks her, but she easily shrugs it off and pins him to a wall. As she vows to show Sombra true terror, her coat becomes black. The terrified Sombra asks, "What are you?", and moments before striking him down with his own weapon, Luna replies, "I... am a Nightmare." A short time later, Celestia regains consciousness in a snowy field and sees Luna unharmed. Luna tells her that Sombra is no more, but the Empire is gone. Celestia realizes that the power and hatred they faced was truly staggering for an entire empire to be banished. Celestia says they need to relay the news of their defeat to their subjects and takes off for home. Luna's eyes change color one last time before she joins her older sister in the sky. Voices *Jen McGregor - Princess Celestia *Hannah Trusty - Princess Luna *Marshal Watson - King Sombra Crew *Additional Animation - TehJadeh, Rawgreen, Yunguy *Backgrounds and Vectors - Swivel, JaxStern, Henry Choi *Music - Baschfire Videos Category:Fanmade videos Category:Silly Filly Studios